Lenalee Lee
Lenalee Lee (リナリー・リー) Seiyū: Itō Shizuka Lenalee Lee is a fictional character and member of the fictional religious organization known as the Black Order, in the anime and manga series D.Gray-man, by Katsura Hoshino. Personal Information *'Birthdate': February 20th (pisces) *'Age': 16 *'Height': 166 cm *'Weight': 48 kg *'Blood type': B *'Nationality': Chinese *'Attached Unit': Cross's Unit Background Lenalee Lee, Komui's younger sister, and the assistant Head Officer, Lenalee is a 16-year-old Exorcist from China. Her parents were killed by an Akuma when she was very young. She feels guilty for imprisoning Komui at the Headquarters (in that he threw everything away for her sake). She explains to Allen that her perception of the "world" consists of her friends and family; whenever one of her friends dies, it seems to her as if a part of her world has been destroyed. She has a strong sense of friendship, and constantly worries about her friends and gets mad at them if they overextend themselves such as when Allen nearly sacrifices himself to save an Akuma's soul during their first encounter with Road Kamelot. She was hesitant to forgive him after this incident and forced him to publicly apologize. Although she cherishes all of her friends dearly, she appears to care deeply about Allen, in particular. Because she was an Accommodator, the Black Order took her away from her only remaining family member (Komui) against her will. For three years she was never allowed to leave the Black Order headquarters, which felt like a prison to her. Because she attempted suicide, she had to be restrained and tied to her bed. However, once Komui joined the Black Order three years later, Lenalee became more at ease in the Headquarters. It is implied during this event that Lenalee was not originally 'chosen' by her innocence, but forcefully joined. It appears that Lenalee has secretly harboured a deep hatred for the Order as a result, even though she fights for them. She even expresses a hatred for God later in the series. However, with the Level 4 threatening to kill those that she cares for, she begins to truly want to synchronize with her innocence and gain the power to protect her loved ones. Lenalee is introduced into the series when the gatekeeper of the Black Order mistakenly identifies Allen as an Akuma stopping Kanda from killing Allen. She is the one that shows Allen around the Black Order's HQ. After Allen and Kanda return from the mission she is rendered unconscious by Komui's support robot, Komurin 2, as it prepares her for "muscle grafting surgery" to improve her body. Once she regained consciousness, she destroyed the robot to save Allen who was moments away from an unnecessary surgery of his own. Shortly thereafter, she traveled with Allen to "the town that does not go to a tomorrow" and found Miranda Lotto. Lenalee and Allen then help Miranda with her new job, but are all captured by Road Kamelot and her Akuma. She is at first unconscious when captured, but wakes up thank to Miranda's Innocence. She and Allen then fight Road and her Akuma. Lenalee later stops Allen when he tries to "save" the Akuma that Road ordered to self-destruct. Allen becomes enraged with her for doing this and she slaps him for his outburst. After the battle, when she and Allen finally recovered, they set off to find General Cross. She is moody and Allen realizes she hasn't really spoken to him since slapping him. He brings it up to her and she admits she hates that Allen feels he has to sacrifice himself. She then tearfully accepts his public apology at the train station. Allen and Lavi (who were separated from the group) rejoin the group with Arystar Krory, and Lenalee welcomes her new comrade. As the group continues to look for Cross, they find Suman Dark in his Togaochi (Fallen One) form, which brings back painful memories for Lenalee. She is forced to leave Allen behind to save a little girl. With some help from Lavi she looks for Allen, but is unable to find him. They come upon the spot where he was left to die by Tyki, but he is no longer there and the images recorded by Timcanpy leave her to fear the worst. She is then told that Allen is gone, and believes him dead, and she leaves on a ship for Edo in a deep depression. When the ship is attacked by a Level 3 Akuma, Lenalee leaves the ship to fight it alone. During the battle against the Level 3 Akuma on the sea, Lenalee forced her Dark Boots to its maximum invocation to defeat the Akuma, using her ultimate technique, Shittsui no Tougi: Tetsukase (Falling Footsteps: Iron Shackles), and nearly losing her life. During this attack, Lenalee's long hair is destroyed, leaving it boyishly short. But recently, her hair appears to have grown a little longer. When Lavi heads off the ship to search for Lenalee, who had yet to return after the attack by Akuma, he found a modified Akuma (Chomesuke/Sachiko) who held a large crystal with Lenalee encased inside. Chomesuke/Sachiko claimed that the Innocence took on this form to protect Lenalee. Because of this, it has been presumed that Lenalee's Innocence may be the "Heart", which the Earl and the Black Order are looking for. However, Lavi, after learning about how Allen's Innocence saved his life by filling in a piece of his heart, wondered why there were two "instances" and if they are related somehow. Upon her return to the Black Order's Headquarters, Hevlaska removed the Innocence from Lenalee's legs, to find that her innocence changed into a black liquid. This puzzled the many members of the Order, including Hevlaska herself. When a Level 4 Akuma began assaulting the Order, Lenalee expressed a true desire to re-sync with her Innocence, which at that point truly began to express sentience. Her Innocence went to Lenalee, still in liquid form, which she drank, causing a large amount of her blood to exit her body through cross-shaped cuts on her ankles (which look similar to the cross on Allen Walker's left hand). Her blood then coalesced into a vague angelic form before spreading over her legs and taking on the form of new Dark Boots. With her new weapon, together with Allen's help, she defeated the level 4 Akuma. Lenalee's new boots were thought to be a parasitic type because they are easier to control with her emotions, noted by Lenalee herself. However, they did not change her physical appearance, therefore they were called an evolved equipment type, a "crystal type". They seem to be very strong considering she fought on par with a level 4 akuma. In the most recent chapters, Lenalee has begun talking like a cat (along with Bookman) due to a potion that Miranda accidentally dropped along with the things she was holding. She was a part of the group attacked by the Generals infected by Komuvitamin D. Shortly after the events surrounding the "Black Order's Destruction" she was present at the New Headquarters when Allen Walker was granted a brief meeting with Cross Marian. Upset by how suddenly and harshly Allen was taken away, she waited up late for his return to see what was wrong. Allen decided not to tell her what Cross said about being the 14th Noah or that he would kill someone he loved one day. She was last seen reacting with shock to the announcement that Allen was the 14th, though she has not been seen interacting with him since. Anti-Akuma weapon Lenalee's Innocence is a pair of boots known as the "Dark Boots" (黒い靴). When invoked, they greatly increase Lenalee's speed and strength, particularly in her legs. However, according to Lenalee, the Dark Boots are always heavy and painful to wear. Before the Dark Boots are invoked, they resemble a pair of thigh-high boots; when invoked, the top part of her boots seem to unwrap themselves; the boots extend to her knees, and a glowing green strip manifests on her skin, from the toes to the middle of the thigh. She has displayed several techniques so far: *'Onkyou no Tougi:' Otokase (音響の踏技 「音枷」, lit. Stepping Skill of Sound: "Sound Shackles"): Lenalee becomes able to interface with sound waves, solidifying the sound of each step into a surface, which allows her to travel at the speed of sound. *'Suijou no Tougi:' Mizukase (水上の踏技 「水枷」, lit. Stepping Skill of Water: "Water Shackles"): Lenalee becomes able to interface with water, enabling her to walk on liquid surfaces. *'Enbu Kirikaze:' (円舞「霧風」, Waltz: "Mist-Wind"): Lenalee stirs up a destructive tornado with a whirling kick of her Dark Boots. *'Shittsui no Tougi:' Tetsukase (失墜の踏技 「鉄枷」, lit. Falling Footwork: "Iron Shackles"): Upon maximum invocation, Lenalee's power condenses unto her Dark Boots, meshing them into a morass of blades, carrying an oppressive weight. Due to her battle with the level 3 Akuma she lost her Dark Boots after pushing them to their limits. In a strange twist of fate, Lenalee's legs lost much of their mobility and even the time reversing effects of Miranda's Time Record Innocence couldn't do anything about it. Later, it was implied that Lenalee's Innocence was somehow evolving from an equipment-type into a parasitic-type (a previously unheard-of event), and her synch-rate had dropped to 10% (or less). Her innocence was extracted by Hevlaska, who warned Lenalee that she could die if she attempted to activate her Innocence again at such a low synch-rate. Upon its removal, she regained full use of her legs, and even remarked that her legs felt light without the Dark Boots attached to them. However, Lenalee suggested that she should forcefully activate her Innocence so that she can continue fighting with her comrades, something that Rouvelier had decided to do despite Lenalee's weakened condition and the other risks involved. Lenalee's new boots take the appearance of high heels, and are able to react to Lenalee's emotions, making them easier to handle. The boots themselves are quite powerful, able to stand up to a level 4 Akuma, considering Lenalee hadn't even used them for a rather extended period of time. When the boots are not in battle or use, they become a pair of red rings around the cross-shaped scars on Lenalee's legs. This makes the Innocence's type something of an enigma; while they bear a striking resemblance to an equipment-type, they have many of the characteristics of a parasitic-type, mainly their biological appearance, make-up and behavior. However, in recent chapters, it has been revealed that her innocence is in fact, not parasitic type. Parasitic types change the cellular makeup of the exorcist's body. For example, Allen's arm is no longer made up of human cells. Lenalee's innocence is supposedly a new evolution of an equipment type. Komui has dubbed this new evolution "Crystal type". It is different from an equipment type because it doesn't rely upon a weapon manufactured by the Order. It is actually made of the exorcist's blood, thus making it far more powerful than a normal equipment type. It is unknown whether or not it is more powerful than a parasitic type, or if it'll shorten one's lifespan.